Elements are generally known. In the event of heart attack, stroke and the like they are inserted in particular in the form of what is known as a stent into an occluded blood vessel in order to keep the blood vessel open once an embolism has been dissolved.
In particular in stroke patients, in about 6% of all cases a further stroke occurs after a stent has been fixed in the affected blood vessel. A further stroke of this kind must—like any other stroke—be detected as early as possible in order to be able to keep the consequences of the corresponding stroke to a minimum.